


Verità nascoste

by hapworth



Series: Our place's name [14]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Teacher!Erwin, student!levi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: #055. Waiting.«Professore...?»Sobbalzò appena nel sentirsi chiamare in quel modo in quell'istante, voltandosi leggermente per notare chi gli stava alle spalle e riconoscendolo come un suo studente all'ultimo anno. «Ackerman, buon pomeriggio.»





	Verità nascoste

Cosa lo avesse portato a stanziarsi di fianco al tavolo del buffet era piuttosto chiaro, vista la situazione scomoda in cui si trovava. Il matrimonio era una delle poche occasioni in cui i compagni di scuola si ricordavano di chiamare – comprese anche le fastidiose riunioni nostalgiche che, di tanto in tanto, si organizzavano.  
E quindi eccolo lì Erwin Smith, impomatato e perfetto nel suo completo scuro, la cravatta e quell'odore di stantio a cui non si sarebbe mai abituato durante quel genere di cerimonie. Gli sposi erano due ex-compagni delle superiori, anche se lui e la sposa erano andati alla stessa facoltà universitaria, in effetti.  
Laurea che per Mary non avrebbe più significato nulla, dato che avrebbe sposato Nile Dawk, figlio di un Senatore repubblicano che le avrebbe, di certo, garantito una bella vita da casalinga. Non che ci fosse nulla di che stupirsi, dato che lei aveva da sempre aspirato a un certo tipo di “vita familiare”, con un cospicuo conto in banca su cui fare affidamento, visto la sua umile occupazione di insegnante.  
Erwin era stato invitato probabilmente per ripicca da parte dello sposo, più che per volere della sposa: avevano sempre vissuto il loro rapporto come una competizione, più che come un'amicizia o una conoscenza e, alla fine, Nile aveva voluto sottolineare che la guerra l'aveva vinta. Che cosa avesse vinto, beh, lo avrebbe scoperto più avanti probabilmente e lui non gli avrebbe rovinato la sorpresa, date le circostanze.  
«Oh, Smith!» Erwin si voltò nella direzione della voce, dove gli apparve la figura conosciuta diversi anni prima. L'uomo dai capelli biondi sorrise, salutando cordialmente il nuovo venuto. «Professor Jaeger, quanto tempo... Ho sentito che ha adottato dei ragazzi.»  
«Una in realtà, una sorella per nostro figlio. Il prossimo anno dovrebbero iscriversi entrambi al liceo.»  
Erwin annuì col capo alle informazioni, mentre prendeva un'altra tartina, deponendola nel suo piatto. «Sono piuttosto grandi allora... Dove pensavano di iscriversi?»  
«All'Istituto Rose, mi hanno detto che è diventato piuttosto valido.» Il biondo parve irrigidirsi per un istante, preso alla sprovvista, prima di parlare. «Decisamente, ci sono diversi corsi interessanti che preparano sia all'Università che a percorso lavorativo. Ci insegno anche io.»  
«Dunque hai trovato un buon lavoro... Mi è dispiaciuto che abbia lasciato Medicina, sarebbe stato un buon medico, con quella testa che si ritrova. È un peccato...»  
Erwin agitò un poco la mano insieme alla testa, l'espressione divertita – o almeno così sembrava – per rassicurare il proprio interlocutore. «Non merito tanta considerazione, sarei stato mediocre probabilmente. D'altra parte in quel periodo avevano bisogno di me a casa.»  
Grisha sospirò, abbozzando un sorriso accennato alle parole dell'altro: sapeva di non dover insistere su quel discorso, sapeva bene che non era stata una scelta del ragazzo, che le circostanze avevano poi voluto che scegliesse un altro tipo di carriera, piuttosto che quella medica; ma non poteva fare a meno di dispiacersi, perché era veramente un gran peccato. «D'accordo, ma rimango della mia idea. Ora devo andare, mi ha fatto piacere rivederla.»  
Erwin lo osservò allontanarsi, prima di rilassarsi nuovamente: ricordare quel determinato periodo della sua vita non era mai piacevole, aveva sempre così tanti rimpianti sul passato, che avrebbe finito per non sentirsi appagato con quello che aveva in quel momento.  
«Professore...?»  
Sobbalzò appena nel sentirsi chiamare in quel modo in quell'istante, voltandosi leggermente per notare chi gli stava alle spalle e riconoscendolo come un suo studente all'ultimo anno. «Ackerman, buon pomeriggio.»  
Il giovane indossava un completo senza una cravatta colorata, quanto piuttosto un fazzoletto bianco legato in modo da assomigliare a un fiocco – anche se non ci azzeccava minimamente. Stava bene, anche se Erwin non lo aveva mai visto vestito in quel modo, per ovvie ragioni. «Parente di qualcuno?»  
«Mia madre è la cugina dello sposo.» Si limitò a dire il ragazzo, avvicinandosi al buffet, prendendosi un piatto e due stuzzichini, mettendosi in modo piuttosto sicuro di fianco al proprio insegnante. Non aveva esitazioni, il biondo lo aveva già notato da tempo: era sicuro di sé, tanto che a volte avrebbe potuto mettere in soggezione, ma lo trovava uno studente poco costante. Se c'era qualcosa che gli piaceva allora riusciva a prendere il massimo dei voti, se al contrario lo considerava noioso, non si sforzava neppure di raggiungere la sufficienza. D'altra parte, aveva dimostrato ampiamente di non sapersi dare per vinto quando c'era qualcosa che gli interessava.  
«Lei invece?»  
«Compagni di scuola, di entrambi.»  
«È così vecchio?» Aveva un tono sarcastico, ma il viso era pacato, calmo, come aveva notato essere negli ultimi cinque anni. Lo aveva avuto fin dal primo anno, a pensarci, del resto Storia era una materia che si insegnava per tutto l'arco scolastico, senza alcuna eccezione e, sebbene lo vedesse circa tre volte a settimana, aveva imparato a comprendere quando qualcosa lo interessava e quando no. Il suo viso, sebbene apparentemente incolore, in quel momento gli suggeriva che era interessato alla conversazione – in caso contrario non si sarebbe mai affiancato a lui, né tanto meno avrebbe iniziato a porre quesiti; non era un gran chiacchierone.  
«Direi che porto bene i miei anni, allora.» Avrebbe dovuto dirgli di essere più rispettoso nei suoi confronti, ma non lo fece: avrebbe rovinato l'atmosfera e probabilmente anche quell'inizio di conversazione con il ragazzo, che si limitò a un assenso col capo.  
«Ti è piaciuta la cerimonia?»  
«Non molto. Trovo tutto questo molto stupido, in realtà.» Erwin si voltò leggermente, in modo da poterlo guardare di lato, assumendo un'espressione interrogativa che venne intercettata dallo studente. «Credo che un pezzo di carta non faccia la differenza, dato che tra qualche anno il loro legame sarà già perso.»  
«Io non lo penso. Se ci si ama ogni giorno, perché non prometterlo in via ufficiale? Io trovo sia una cosa molto romantica.»  
«Prof, lei è un romantico?» La domanda lo colse impreparato: associare quel genere di discorso a qualcuno come Rivaille Ackerman era, decisamente, qualcosa di pericoloso. «Direi di sì. Ma se si ama qualcuno lo si vuole dimostrare in qualche modo, no? Confessandosi, per esempio, dichiarando il proprio amore anche nei momenti meno indicati talvolta. È una cosa che dovrebbe venire naturale, se ci si tiene.»  
Lo vide esitare un secondo, con le labbra socchiuse, gli occhi argento – che probabilmente aveva visto da così vicino solo durante le interrogazioni o le consegne dei compiti, quando il giovane si chinava per ascoltare le sue spiegazioni alle correzioni – appena assottigliati, prima di abbassare lo sguardo verso il piattino che teneva tra le mani.  
«Volerlo non basta, a volte. Ci sono persone che non possono essere raggiunte solo volendolo.»  
«Sono d'accordo, ma d'altra parte non tutti provano le stesse cose.»  
«Per esempio io e lei?»  
«... Probabilmente.» Rivaille tenne lo sguardo ancora abbassato per qualche istante, prima di sollevarlo nuovamente, volgendolo direttamente negli occhi azzurri di Erwin. «Ma io non voglio arrendermi.»  
L'uomo dai capelli biondi posò il piatto, invitando il più giovane a fare lo stesso e a seguirlo: erano in mezzo alla gente, non gli andava di rimanere fermo, mentre altri si facevano gli affari suoi; per quanto fosse disinteressato all'opinione altrui, era pur sempre un matrimonio.  
«Camminiamo, Ackerman, non voglio rovinare matrimoni oggi.»  
«Come se mi importasse di questa-»  
«Quando ti sposerai non credo vorrai che qualche pazzo si metta a gridare nel bel mezzo del ricevimento, no?»  
«Io non voglio sposarmi. Ma se fosse con lei...»  
«Ne abbiamo già parlato, Rivaille. Io e te non siamo-»  
Il più giovane gli prese prepotentemente un lembo della giacca gessata, tirandolo in modo da farlo fermare; erano in mezzo al verde, dove al momento non girava nessuno, probabilmente perché tutti impegnati a mangiare o a parlare tra loro. «Solo perché sono un suo studente, non significa che non possiamo stare assieme! Ma si sente quando parla? Le sembra mi freghi qualcosa delle cazzate che direbbero gli altri?»  
«Sai bene che non mi importa-»  
«Ah no? A me sembra di sì invece, altrimenti non avrebbe usato tutte quelle scuse patetiche sulla responsabilità di un insegnante e altre menate.» Erwin sapeva di essere nel giusto, ma d'altro canto riusciva a capire come Rivaille stesse vivendo quel rifiuto senza un vero e proprio “ _no_ ” per mancanza di interesse; ma come avrebbe potuto rifiutarlo mentendo, quando sapeva bene cosa si celava nel proprio cuore? Semplicemente non poteva, così aveva accampato la scusa di essere un insegnante, di avere delle responsabilità in quanto adulto tra i due – scuse che ovviamente Riviaille non aveva voluto riconoscere se non come un patetico tentativo di non accettare i suoi sentimenti per timore di ciò che avrebbero rappresentato una volta compresi e ricambiati.  
«Ma io _sono_ un tuo insegnante Rivaille, è questo che non capisci. _Non posso_ considerarti qualcosa di diverso, non ora.»  
«Quindi una volta diplomato mi vedrà diversamente?»  
«Non lo posso sapere.»  
«... Una risposta chiara ogni tanto sarebbe gradita, _prof_.» Calcò volutamente su quel suffisso, mentre lo guardava e stringeva ancora la stoffa tra le dita; l'aveva probabilmente spiegazzato, ma andava bene: se lo meritava d'altra parte, per non avergli dato una risposta chiara e diretta, consapevole che se lo avesse fatto, avrebbe perso tutta la sua risolutezza. Tuttavia, malgrado tutto, il più giovane parve soddisfatto e, sebbene non gli avesse lasciato la manica, gli vide rilassare l'espressione e le spalle.  
«Tra tre mesi voglio una risposta però.» Brontolò: faceva un po' sorridere, visto che i suoi occhi erano sottili e imbronciati, ma l'espressione rimaneva neutra e pulita, come da sua natura. Erwin rise, prima di chinarsi leggermente a schioccargli un bacio sulla guancia, bacio che durò un attimo e che sembrò turbare il moretto per diversi momenti, tanto da fargli lasciare la presa sulla stoffa della giacca del professore che fece qualche passo avanti, prima di voltarsi verso di lui. «Torniamo?»  
«... Mi piace proprio tanto, prof.» Mormorò il più giovane. E riprese a camminare.  
Rivaille non vide l'espressione dell'uomo a seguito delle sue parole, poiché questi si era voltato prima che lui parlasse, ma probabilmente, se solo l'avesse potuto fare, avrebbe trovato la sua risposta.


End file.
